La dulce sonata de Apolo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Pese a no verla, ni conocerla, Marie percibía su congoja. A ello que quisiera curarla./ Marie centric./ Esta historia participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Uno

_**Personajes:**_ _Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 _ **Aviso:** __Esta historia participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"._

* * *

 _Las variantes que me tocaron son:_

 _ **Ruido:**_ _Chirrido._

 _ **Rated:**_ _K (plus)_

 _ **Género:**_ _Espiritual._

 _ **Emoción:**_ _Insatisfacción._

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuatro años desde la pérdida de su vista, y apenas uno y medio, desde que pudo reinsertarse en la labor de crear música. Y aun cuando muchos opinaban que era muy pronto, él creía ser capaz de volverse a hacer cargo de sí mismo.

Tiedoll no lo tomó exactamente bien, y Daisya, tras notar que era imposible que cambie de parecer, opinó que él era tan tozudo como Kanda. Aun así, pese a las protestas, Marie empezó a seguir la empresa de conseguir una casa.

Una que estuviera en una zona decente, y que para quitar dificultades, solo tenga un piso y así evitarse el peligro de las gradas. Fue un trabajo extenuante, ya que con cada oferta siempre había una pega, sea tanto la locación, costo, longitud, entre otros altercados. Por buena, suerte con el pasar del tiempo, logró encontrar lo que buscaba.

Era una pequeña casa dada en un barrio ni muy céntrico, ni muy aislado. Según le habían contado, esta tenía una linda fachada, que llamaba la atención en el vecindario, y por su mismo estilo antiguo; era realmente apreciable a la vista.

Por la misma vejez del inmueble, una vez empezó el proceso de compra, Tiedoll había ayudado en las refacciones del lugar. Buscando grietas, o desperfectos en las maderas del piso; asimismo fue él quien le ayudó en la decoración e implementación de artículos útiles en la casa. Es más, fue gracias a Tiedoll y sus otros dos hermanos, que pudo aprender a dedillo las rutas cercanas a la residencia.

Al cabo de trasladarse, y ya no tener que necesitar con obligatoriedad la ayuda de terceros; Tiedoll volvió a preguntarle si seguía firme en sus deseos de vivir solo. Marie, pese a apreciar mucho al hombre que le había adoptado, y asimismo no siendo alguien solitario; volvió a asegurar su decisión.

A él siempre le gustó tener cierta independencia, al mismo tiempo, Marie creía que el perder la visión era un obstáculo, pero no uno inamovible que le limitaría la vida entera. De esa forma, creía ser capaz de vivir solo, de poder hacer las cosas por mano propia aun sin poder reconocer ninguna figura con los ojos.

Y esa creencia se demostró con el pasar del tiempo. Él podía hacer sus compras, movilizarse por las calles, agarrar transporte, y hacer los quehaceres de su casa —aunque aún con eso, las visitas a su residencia eran sumamente frecuentes—, pero entre toda luz ante la adversidad, había… cierto indicio de que algo no andaba exactamente bien.

Y eso no se debía a él, sino a los suelos que crujían por la noche, a la apertura de sus cortinas cada mañana, a objetos que aparecían destrozados sin antes siquiera haberlos tocado.

.

En una noche despertó exaltado al escuchar un chillido, y consecuentemente un llanto amargo que le supo a interminable.

* * *

 _Con Chirrido, supongo que tengo que usar un sonido desagradable, y el llanto es un sonido que no es... precisamente bonito, eso sí, admito que no quise usar algo más estridente, no entra en la historia, y... bueno, creo que en sí lo que puse encaja, pero ya me dirán, jajaja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	2. Dos

_**Dos**_

* * *

La primera noche del suceso, Marie no pudo conciliar el sueño, y tras sopesar pros y contras, decidió salir de su habitación y encontrar el origen de los quejidos.

Este provenía de la sala de estar. Si sus oídos no le mentían, el sonido se encontraba en la esquina izquierda del lugar. Aquella parcela de la casa, que ni bien llegar, le dijeron que era de suma belleza, por un reloj de magníficos acabados empotrado en la pared.

Marie, con la soltura dada por su misma memoria, prendió las luces y elevando un poco la voz, preguntó quién estaba ahí. Para su sorpresa no le hicieron caso, y el llanto solo siguió aumentando de volumen. En ese momento pudo estar totalmente seguro de que el sollozo era de una mujer.

A pausados pasos se acercó al lugar de los lamentos, pero… cuando el sonido se hizo aún más tenue, para sus sensibles oídos, escuchó una exclamación, y tras ello, repercutió el silencio.

Marie, extrañado, tanteó el lugar con el bastón que usó por miedo a trastabillar frente a un enemigo hecho de penumbras; y… aun con eso, no encontró nada. Absolutamente nada ahí y el resto de la habitación.

Extrañado, al final volvió a su cama, pero con sus sentidos más despiertos y el sueño diluido.

.

Obviamente, el evento volvió a repetirse.

* * *

 _¿Esto es K (plus)?_

 _Pues sí, creo que sí. A final de cuentas, recuerdo que mis hermanas leían cuentos de terror infantiles de niñas. En este caso creo que no puse ningún detalle mórbido, nada que sea realmente muy fregado, así que... ¿por qué no?_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

* * *

El llanto repercutía en una fecha exacta de cada mes. Siempre a la misma hora, y el sonido se propiciaba solo en un lugar de la casa.

Extrañamente Marie había aprendido a convivir con el ente escondido en algún rincón de su residencia. Y pese al común desbarajuste que este creaba, no sintió ningún tipo de miedo o desconfianza; es más dentro de él empezó a nacer la piedad. Un tipo de desdicha, nacida de la pena ajena.

¿De qué lloraba la mujer?

¿Por qué siempre en la misma fecha?

¿Por qué…?

No entendía nada, y pese a que la lógica le dictaminaba el tener que informar a otros de lo ocurrido, calló. Y en cambio, cada fecha que se efectuaba el suceso, él iba a pausados pasos a la habitación, queriendo iniciar algún contacto.

Era algo estúpido, y hasta temerario, pero… nunca salía herido, y en cambio al estar cerca, solo obtenía silencio y dudas. Y… el llanto se tornaba en la sonata de la semana —ella rondaba ahí, en su cabeza— y la interrogante se fungía en su mente y no lo dejaba en paz.

«Pobre mujer». Pensaba apesadumbrado, mientras tocaba con cautela el reloj de su sala. «¿Qué le habrá pasado?».

Nunca obtendría una respuesta obviamente, al menos no una textual.

De esa forma pasó medio año, de cortinas que se abrían, pasos estridentes en las noches, objetos que se rompían, y llanto que se cortaba ante la cercanía.

Cierta noche, decidió probar una fórmula diferente a la confrontación pasiva. Y cuando la escuchó gemir su pesar, se sentó en la silla cercana al piano, y aun con el ruido presente, empezó a tocar un variado de varias piezas que conocía.

El llanto poco a poco se volvió incierto, y al poco acalló. Marie pudo escuchar tras ese mutismo, el cómo se instauraban unos inseguros pasos en el suelo de la habitación, y juró sentir cómo alguien lo miraba.

No se sintió nervioso, ni mucho menos asustado, y en cambio, pudo dejar que una sonrisa se deslice por sus labios, a la par que seguía con la sonata nocturna.

Recordó en ese momento, la razón por la que no dejó que la depresión lo absorba una vez perdió la vista: «Aún quedaba la música».

* * *

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	4. Cuatro

_**Cuatro**_

* * *

—¿Para qué?

Pese a no verlo desde hace años, Marie se imaginaba el rostro ceñudo de Kanda. Tal como si él hubiera dicho una blasfemia, digna de ser reprochada.

Él con parsimonia se encogió de hombros, sin diluir un poco la afabilidad de su rostro. A fin de cuentas, había esperado esa reacción.

—Porque quisiera saberlo, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Kanda chistó desde su sitio, y en ese momento, Marie apostaba que el otro revolvía los ojos.

—No le veo el caso. Esta casa es tuya, no hay razón para que averigües sobre su anterior propietario.

—Puede ser, pero quiero saber.

Su hermano era un hombre de palabras cortantes y malhumor constante. Un volcán presto estallar, a palabras de personas tanto cercanas como lejanas del chico. Para Marie, él era más como… una entidad noble oculta bajo una dura coraza.

«Un tesoro escondido en un lugar lejano, en un cofre macizo y de buen cerrojo». A palabras de Tiedoll.

Y siguiendo ese parecer, aun cuando Kanda había protestado e ido sin dar promesas de nada. A la semana volvió con noticias.

—Una tipa murió aquí —le dijo, sin pelos en la lengua. Kanda era una persona destacable entre otras, pero dulce jamás fue una de sus cualidades.

Marie botó un suspiro.

—¿Sabes de qué?

Kanda masculló una maldición, antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Un ataque cardiaco, yo qué sé. Pasaron meses antes de que encuentren el cuerpo, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición.

—Ah —exclamó Marie, y tras eso cerró los ojos, y recordó el angustiante llanto.

«Estaba muy sola, ¿eh?».

En el mutismo dado por la verdad cruda y no especialmente trágica, él pudo encontrar en los recovecos de su mente, algo que antes no había imaginado. Algo con tanta nitidez, que hasta parecía poder palparlo.

—¿Aun así te quedarás?

Marie no tuvo que siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Y por qué me iría?

Kanda resopló:

—Como tú quieras.

.

.

.

En la fecha que Marie ya premeditaba el llanto continúo, él se adelantó a los sucesos, y fue al piano. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y junto a él, puso una silla.

Al ser la hora indicada, tocó una canción. Una nueva y echa a mano propia. Una que era de son lento, y pausado, casi como una canción de cuna. Una pieza hecha para curar las heridas de alma.

Esa noche, no existió llanto alguno, y en cambio inseguros pasos se dirigieron a su dirección, y Marie juró que escuchó el cómo un peso se instauraba en la silla cercana.

Y… no podía verla, escucharla, ni entendía bien lo que ocurría, siquiera sabía la razón de su empatía. Pero… sentía que esta molestia frecuente, esta congoja e insatisfacción se podría ir, cuando sintiera que había calmado, aunque solo poco, esa pesadumbre que la siguió hasta la tumba.

* * *

 _Poniendo las notas finales… ¿Qué puedo decir? Pues… yo quería escribir un MariexMiranda, pero mi querida hermana me sorteó de todo, menos lo que yo quería, y al final me vi divagando acerca de qué podía hacer, y al final me descanté por esto –aunque admito que estuve a punto de hacer un triángulo entre Marie, Miranda y Daisya, jajaja-._

 _En esto… Mi idea original era que Marie se enamorara del fantasma de Miranda. Pero más que enamorarse de ella, estuviera atraído por su tristeza, y tuviera la fiera necesidad de consolarla. Algo así sí quedó la historia, pero… la verdad aquí romance no hay, solo la necesidad de curar, jajaja._

 _En lo demás, como datos extras:_

 _¿Por qué Marie eligió a Kanda para que le dé información? Porque a la autora le gusta Kanda, y hace lo que le venga en gana (?). Ok, no. Pienso, sinceramente, que Kanda es una persona hermosa para confiar un secreto. Marie quiere algo de privacidad con este asunto, porque el mundo se empecina en que no puede vivir solo. De esa forma Tiedoll buscaría una excusa para sacarlo, y a Daisya se le puede resbalar la lengua. En cambio Kanda… es más leal, me lo imagino como alguien que sabe lo que es un secreto. Y respeta la privacidad propia y ajena. Si difieren, pues… lo siento._

 _¿Qué pasó con Miranda? –porque sí, el fantasma era Miranda-, pues… he sorteado ideas. Al principio admito que me imaginé que todo era un asesinato, y que Marie debía escarbar las paredes hasta encontrarla –o hacer una versión cutre de la película "El orfanato", jajaja-. Pero… luego Makie me dijo: "Miranda se suicidó, ¿verdad?", y joder que me entró ganas de que así fuera, porque Miranda es mi suicida favorita (?) –soy una horrible persona, lo sé, jajaja-._

 _Pero bueno… al final decidí hacer todo a como me salga, lo que me salió fue que… a Miranda no la mataron ni se suicidó, pero… su muerte no fue realmente linda. Pónganse la idea; Miranda es una mujer desempleada con problemas cardiacos, de vida social inexistente y dejada de lado por su familia, o sea, la soledad en persona –y tal vez por eso, es que siempre lloraba-. Y bueno… vivió sola, y murió sola. Tras su muerte nadie se dio cuenta, salvo los vecinos que sintieron el hedor de su casa. ¿Esta idea es original? No, escuché un caso similar en la vida real, y recuerdo que me dio pena tal cosa, y… bueno, aquí lo pongo encima de la mesa, jajaja._

 _Y ya está. ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
